


Мне не холодно этой зимой

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Married Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Prison (Walking Dead), Rickyl, Sleepy Cuddles, prison era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: На самом деле это очень просто — с головой погрузиться в обустройство быта с Дэрилом Диксоном.





	Мне не холодно этой зимой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm not cold this winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215928) by [Gilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven). 



> Написано в рамках челленджа Rickyl Writers Group Secret Santa 2018 Мне достались ключи: сold weather snuggling, established relationship, prison era.  
> Не бечено.

Тишина в здании тюрьмы была совсем не той, что теперь воцарилась в большинстве еще совсем недавно обитаемых домов. Она трепетала дыханием десятков людей: спокойно спящих и тех, кто хранил их сон, сидя на вышках снаружи и обходя периметр и тускло освещенные коридоры. Потрескивала пламенем одиноких свечек и едва слышно гудела лампами, подпитываемыми генератором в экономном режиме. И как бы Рик ни старался идти тихо, ступая на самые носки, звук его шагов тоже вплетался в эту ночную симфонию, гармонично и естественно, как средний голос.  
      Путь к душевым выглядел в это время суток даже страшней, чем тот больничный коридор, по которому Рик брел целую жизнь назад (не так уж и давно), напуганный и дезориентированный, в надежде хотя бы понять, что происходит вокруг. Теперь от того дрожащего от страха мужчины не осталось и следа. Он мог позволить себе ходить в этих стенах как полноправный хозяин, даже если опасность всё ещё не удалось полностью выгнать отсюда. Уж если он не погиб тут, когда рыскал по кишащим мертвецами коридорам убитый горем, уж если тогда его, слепого глупца, судьба сберегла, то теперь-то он не имел никакого права погибнуть по нелепости.  
      Их группа, их семья потом и кровью, практически голыми руками пробила себе путь к этим душевым с трубами, полными воды, горячей и чистой, как райский источник в пустыне. Кто бы в том, старом мире мог предположить, что теперь символом комфортной жизни станет общая тюремная душевая.  
      Ежедневно после долгих часов работы они все могли почувствовать себя заново родившимися людьми, прикрыть глаза и на несколько минут позволить себе забыть об окружающей действительности. Отгородиться от постоянного напряжения, вызванного соседством с мертвецами, и от чувства беспокойства о грядущей зиме. Она уже практически пришла, а они сделали всё возможное, чтобы встретить её подготовленными.  
Рик настолько устал, что с радостью бы пропустил даже эти благословенные минуты под горячей водой и сразу направился в постель, только вот в этом случае Дэрил бы и близко его к камере не подпустил. Ни к постели, ни к Джудит, ни к себе. Из-за появления малышки защитнические инстинкты их заботливого охотника стали сильнее, чем когда-либо, и Рик был только счастлив им подчиниться.  
      Дэрил…  
      Рик до сих пор помнил, с какой настороженной неуверенностью они впервые заходили в этот блок: обычные люди, уже, казалось, привыкшие за прошедшие суровые месяцы к обрушившимся на них невзгодам, в том числе и к бытовым. В первую очередь к бытовым. Их не коробила перспектива ужина, состоящего из собачьего корма, однако, жизнь в камерах всё ещё казалась чем-то диким. Даже Дэрил — впервые на памяти Рика — позволил себе выказать брезгливость. Впрочем, Дэрил, пожелавший занять в качестве спального места точку с наилучшим обзором — как это сделал бы любой хороший дозорный, охраняющий лагерь — не самым страшным в мире каприз.  
      Но со временем он освоился и попривык. А, может, и нет, просто возросшее число людей в тюрьме заставило его поменять свое решение. В конце концов, в ограниченном пространстве даже плюс двое уже казались толпой. В их же случае это было плюс два и младенец. И одним из двоих оказался не кто-нибудь, а Мерл Диксон. В любом случае, с появлением брата Дерил наконец-то выбрал себе камеру — именно ту, которую в тайной надежде оставлял для него приглашающее открытой Рик. Рядом со своей собственной.  
Но надолго он там не задержался. Комната не успела приобрести обжитой вид, земля не успела слежаться на могиле Мерла, а Дэрил вместе со всеми своими нехитрыми пожитками одним вечером оказался на пороге камеры Рика. Со своим привычным, немного застенчивым наклоном головы он заговорил о том, что мелкой засранке не помешала бы своя собственная комната. Наверняка женщины группы знали обо всем, что требуется младенцу, и могли бы составить список, а уже Дэрил бы сумел раздобыть и смонтировать необходимое. Это могла бы получиться настоящая детская. Если, конечно, Рик не возражает.  
      И, на самом деле, не было ничего странного в том, что Граймс понял: в этой сквозившей уязвимой осторожностью фразе речь идет не только о детской комнате. В конце концов, это то, как они всегда общались — практически не нарушая тишину словами, но всем своим существом будто крича, предельно ясно, понятно для цепких взглядов друг друга. А потому Рик просто просит Дэрила заодно присмотреть хороший двуспальный матрас.

***

  
      На самом деле это очень просто — с головой погрузиться в обустройство быта с Дэрилом Диксоном. С общим матрасом появилась и плотная занавеска на двери, а несколько небольших коробок для хранения вещей планировалось в будущем заменить на что-нибудь более солидное. Когда-нибудь. И им двоим вполне хватало этого для чувства уюта. Единственным, что чисто теоретически Дэрил мог бы назвать чрезмерной роскошью, так это невероятное количество текстиля, которое закрывало голые стены камеры плотным слоем на манер обоев. Но только не в этот раз, ведь он сам и предложил эту идею ради Джудит. Все камеры, в которых малышка проводила хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное количество времени, утеплялись подобным образом в первую очередь. В обустройство же непосредственно детской их охотник занырнул с головой и тем же фанатизмом, с которым Рик часы напролет тратил на своей импровизированной ферме, объясняя это тем, что скоро зима, и комната должна быть полностью готова к моменту первых прохладных ночей. Если какой-то предмет мебели из необходимых для комфортного ухода за младенцем оказывалось невозможно найти в магазинах во время вылазок, Дэрил просто брался за столярные инструменты. Так что очень скоро Джудит могла похвастаться самой обустроенной и уютной комнатой во всей тюрьме. В её полном распоряжении имелся даже пеленальный столик нежно-зеленого цвета, потому что Дэрил был категорически убежден — розовый ей не понравится. Во время всех этих подготовок Карл настолько впечатлился умениями Дэрила, что начал упрашивать научить его тоже, и теперь с самозабвением львиную долю своего дня проводил за шлифовкой полок для собственной спальни. Учитывая, что уровень его энтузиазма, когда дело касалось работы с собственным отцом на ферме, стремился к нулю и ниже, Рик очень радовался такому пламенному интересу сына к чему-то полезному и не имеющему никакого отношения к оружию и нахождению за тюремным забором. В первую очередь именно для этого он и пробивался сюда: чтобы его дети жили в безопасности.

***

  
      Поднимаясь по металлической лестнице, Рик старался не шуметь, но, всё же, не слишком усердно. Жизнь научила их немедленно реагировать на любой непонятный шорох, в то время как уверенный шаг живого человека имел куда меньше шансов перебудить всю группу.  
      Дверь в его собственную камеру оказалась открыта ровно настолько, чтобы Рик без особого труда мог проскользнуть внутрь, не беспокоя при этом лишний раз скрипучие петли, которые смазывай- не смазывай, все равно не желали замолкать окончательно. Он думал, что Дэрил ещё не спит, раз комнату заливал теплый свет стоявшей на табуретке у их постели свечки, но, как оказалось, этот огонь едва слышно потрескивал не только для Рика, ожидая его возвращения с дежурства. Дэрил, погруженный в глубокий сон (а по меркам Диксонов любой спокойный, расслабленный сон можно было считать глубоким), лежал на спине, пристроив под голову сложенную вдвое подушку, которую, вообще-то, не очень жаловал за якобы чрезмерную мягкость. Буфер между головой и этой мягкостью в виде собственной руки у него сегодня отсутствовал, потому что обе они были заняты куда более важной задачей. На широкой груди Диксона, с комфортом лежа на животе, посапывала Джудит, одетая в новую пижаму и дополнительно укрытая мягким синим флисовым пледом, который мужчина привез с последней вылазки. Одной рукой Дэрил придерживал её за ножки, а вторая лежала на маленькой спине, будто бы ограждая ребенка от всех бед мира разом. Рик замер у входа, зачарованно впитывая эту картину, надеясь, что она врежется в память накрепко, и как никогда остро жалея, что под рукой нет фотокамеры. Да если бы и имелась, наверняка своим шумом и вспышкой не только уничтожила бы волшебство момента, но и разбудила его мужчину и дочь. А потому он лишь смотрел, даже моргая реже, пока от тусклого света перед глазами не начал появляться белый шум. Только тогда Рик наконец сделал первые тихие шаги вглубь комнаты, попутно снимая рубашку и расстегивая ремень. Его тело уже буквально гудело от усталости и предвкушения оказаться в мягкой, теплой постели.  
      — В следующий раз привезу тебе чертов махровый халат… — сонный, глубокий голос Дэрила на удивление не прозвучал в тишине камеры, как гром среди ясного неба. Быть может, потому что Рик уже услышал, как дыхание охотника изменилось, и знал, что тот проснулся. Мягкость и легкая насмешка с его тоне согревали Рику сердце. Он поскорей накинул футболку для сна и, улыбаясь, повернулся к кровати, с любовью пробегаясь взглядом по расслабленному лицу Дэрила, уголки губ которого нет-нет, да и грозили приподняться вверх. И определенно, это выглядело еще прекрасней, чем тот вид, который Рик застал по прибытии с дежурства. Боже, как давно он не ощущал этого всеобъемлющего чувства довольства, которое испытываешь зная, что твоя семья сыта и довольна жизнью. Как, оказывается, скучал по нему и жаждал снова получить.  
      — Смысл принимать душ, если все равно потом надеваешь свои потные тряпки? — Дэрил осторожно завозился, стараясь не потревожить ребенка, приподнялся на локте, тихо пыхтя, и Рик поспешил к нему, чтобы взять Джудит на руки. Дэрил прищурил один глаз и, кажется, даже принюхался к нему, прежде чем передать малышку. Они оба едва сдержали смех, заняв себя приготовлениями ко сну: Дэрил вместе с подушкой пододвинулся ближе к краю матраса и подложил к стене наскоро свернутое в аккуратную трубочку небольшое одеяло, чтобы получился мягкий бортик. Рик бережно опустил Джудит на постель и накрыл её флисовым пледом, поцеловав покрытую мягкими волосами детскую макушку.  
      — Моя засранка сегодня была немного не в настроении, пришлось взять её во взрослую постель, — мягко пробормотал Дэрил, уже устроившись на боку, лицом к Джудит. Он лежал, подпирая голову рукой, ненавязчиво наблюдая за тем, как Рик заботится о дочери.  
      — Кажется, она решила, что нам двоим такого матраса многовато будет, — усмехнулся Рик, наконец-то налюбовавшись спящей дочерью вдоволь. Дэрил совершенно очевидно с нетерпением ждал, когда Граймс наконец присоединится к нему под теплым одеялом, и можно будет спать дальше. Только на этот раз ещё слаще.  
Рик не заставил ждать его дольше и максимально быстро забрался в постель, чтобы более прохладный воздух камеры не успел проникнуть под одеяло. Он тут же скользнул рукой к талии Дэрила и притянул того поближе, наслаждаясь его непередаваемым, свежим, чистым запахом и жаром только-только вынырнувшего из сна тела. Диксон с довольным вздохом расслабился в его руках, чуть сильнее откидываясь на грудь Рика, и пробормотал:  
      — Спокойной ночи…  
      — Спокойной ночи… — Рик крепче его обнял, легко проводя пальцами по бокам и немножко по спине, желая доставить своему партнеру удовольствие, но при этом не возбудить. Дэрил был очень чувствительным и наслаждался любыми нежными прикосновениями к своему телу, что оказалось для Рика невероятно приятным сюрпризом. Вот и сейчас он чувствовал, как легко подрагивают мышцы от поглаживаний шершавых пальцев, как сбивается чужое дыхание и где-то в глубине горла превращается в глухие звуки несдерживаемого удовольствия. Он тихо, довольно фыркнул, обдав ухо Дэрила горячим дыханием, и тогда тот резко вздрогнул и повел плечами, давая понять, что насытился. После этого они снова плотней прижались друг к другу, обмениваясь теплом и едва заметно ерзая, подыскивая положение поудобней, и тем самым пробуждая новые жаркие искры между телами. Пальцы Рика всё ещё приятно покалывало после импровизированного массажа, и он уже практически соскальзывал в сон, когда услышал едва разборчивое бормотание Дэрила:  
      — А халат я тебе все равно найду…  
      Рик уже был не в состоянии разлепить глаза, но сдержать счастливую улыбку не смог.


End file.
